To visit her grandmother, Stephanie takes a horse 19.53 miles and a train 6.33 miles. In total, the journey takes 20.2 minutes. How many miles is Stephanie's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Stephanie travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on train = total distance. ${1}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ Stephanie travels 25.86 miles in total.